Harry Potter y el viaje con la Muerte
by Mack-K-M
Summary: No tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter pero esta bonita leanla plis!
1. Default Chapter

Si lo logre T-T hice esta historia sin ninguna intervencion de mis personajes T-T (ya lo tengo listo solo me falta escribirlo en la compu) en fin se que no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter u.u pero aqui ponen los mejores Reviews n.n asi que que esperan lean!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: los personajes son de Jk Rowling (la asesina) pero la trama y Katrina son mios n.n  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Viaje con la Muerte  
  
1er. Capitulo: La visita a la Muerte  
  
Harry Potter vivia una vida ''Feliz''.   
  
Tenia una novia llamada Cho Chang y un mejor amigo que se la pasaba horas platicando acerca de lo afortunado que era llamado Draco Malfoy. Claro que tenia otros amigos Hermione y Ron Weasley, una pareja de casados que platicaban con el en el almuerzo pero no los podia llamar verdaderos amigos solo hablaban 5 minutos con el y Draco siempre hablaba con el todas las noches iba a mi casa y de Cho a platicar. pero una noche en especial mas bien una noche antes de pedirle compromiso a Cho ella le dio un chocolate algo raro en ella pero claro me lo tome con mucho gusto al rato quede dormido.........  
  
Desperte unas horas despues (creo) en un cuarto oscuro son velas ni lamparas ni naa lo unico que iluminaba el lugar era la luz de la luna llena que pasaba por un vitral arriba de mi cabeza   
  
-¿Donde estoy? - me pregunte levantandome del suelo  
  
-toma un numero y espera tu turno- me ordeno una voz  
  
-¿Quien eres? ¿donde estas? - le pregunte  
  
- Toma un numero y espera tu turno - me vovio a ordenar la voz  
  
-Tom dejalo en paz- dijo una voz femenina - no sabe donde esta,... yo...yo lo atendere  
  
-Si Señora -dija la voz que me habia ordenado  
  
-¿Quien Eres Tu?- le pregunte a la voz que me habia defendido   
  
-Dejame presentarme- me contesto la voz saliendo de las sombras una mujer salio de esa oscuridad en un saco largo con capucha y una hoz (de esas con la que se identifica a la muerte)- Soy la Muerte  
  
No se como lo supe pero de inmediato palideci   
  
-Eso significa que- Empece a tartamudear- estoy.... muer...muer...muerto O.O  
  
-Sip- me contesto sonriendome - pero no te vas a morir por eso - me contesto con una sonrisa sarcastica  
  
-O.O- segui con la carita de menso- pero.. pero ....mi novia yo.....le iba a...dar ....el...el....  
  
-anillo de compromiso -me contesto -pense que ya se lo habias dado- saco una carpeta- ¿Harry James Potter? ¿no?- de inmediato puso una cara de sorpresa y luego de tristeza  
  
- de que mori- le pregunte pensando que me iba a sentir mejor  
  
-eh? de que moriste? eh... eh... de un paro... un paro cardiaco ^-^U  
  
-Pero si solo tengo 26 años (n/a: ruquito)  
  
- Lo se ... pero.... la vida debe seguir ^-^U   
  
-(carita de no creer) (n/a: sorry busque por mi teclado y no la encontre)   
  
- Ya...... entonces quieres regresar   
  
-si  
  
-Quieres darle el ultimo adios a Cho  
  
-si  
  
-bueno hay 2 condiciones   
  
-ok   
  
-la primera es que como no sabemos lo que podria pasar al irte y volver habra un tiempo en el que yo te preguntare si te quieres quedar o si te quieres.....  
  
-ir. Entiendo  
  
-Muy bien,   
  
-si te quedas en el mundo real yo me llevare una cosa, pero si te vas conmigo hacia el inframundo te dejare volver a comenzar tu vida ¿me explico?  
  
-si y la segunda es....  
  
- la segunda -abrio una gaveta y saco ropa, chasqueo los dedos y se ve a una señorita palida a mas no poder con ojos grises y cabello negro-azulado-- es que ire contigo  
  
-iras conmigo... ¿asi?  
  
-oye todavia no he terminado -se tapo los ojos y se los destapo dejando ver unos hermosos ojos dorados- tengo 25 años dejame arreglarme como tal  
  
- 25 años?  
  
-si hace 2 años que mori- dijo ella empezando a maquillarse dejando atras al color paido de sus mejillas y dando paso a un color sonrosado- asi era yo hace 2 años - dijo dandose la vuelta era hermosa  
  
-no entiendo se supone que la muerte debe ser......  
  
- vieja si lo se pero hace 2 años se retiro la origina exactamente e mismo dia en que decidi quedarme y....... me cedieron el puesto   
  
-ah................ oye y como vamos a ir con cho  
  
-por la puerta -saco una llave- solo que de aqui te puedo llevar a donde estas enterrado y puedes ser kilometros   
  
-ah .. esta bien   
  
-pues vamos- dijo agarrandome la mano y saltando conmigo hacia la lanca luz que se veia tras la puerta.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
ya esta el 1er capitulo ojala le haya gustado  
  
¿harry llegara con Cho?  
  
¿La muerte sera condaliciente con Harry y no le quitara nada feo?   
  
muchas preguntas y mas seran contestadas en el sig capitulo .........  
  
Besitos .  
  
Mack 


	2. De Compras

SI!!!!!!!!! yo me prometi que iba a continuar esta historia si veia un Review (gracias Crystal Melody T-T) asi que ¡¡¡¡el 2do capitulo de Viajando con la Muerte!!!! dedicado a Crystal Melody (Gracias de nuevo)   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Viajando con la Muerte   
  
  
  
Capitulo 2: De compras con Katrina  
  
Abri los ojos tan rapido como senti una sensacion de frio en mi cara, estaba mojado.  
  
-Ya te despertaste- dijo una voz que Harry reconocio como la Muerte  
  
-¡TU! entonces no fue una pesadilla U.U- le dije a decir verdad estaba esperanzado de que habia sido una Fantasia  
  
-No estoy mas vivo que un sueño ^-^- me dijo la muerte.... aunque en aquel momento senti que me podia referir con su verdadero nombre.....  
  
- oye ¿como te llamo?   
  
- ai!!! se me olvido llamame kat ^-^ de Katrina, Katrina Black de Lady Katrina Black  
  
- @.@ eh?????  
  
-si es que soy una "lady" pero tu llamame Kat =^-^=  
  
-a ok   
  
- Bien primero- dijo Kat sacando una lista- Hay que buscar transporte  
  
- bien - le dije buscando las llaves de mi.....  
  
-Harry - me dijo mirandome- estamos a mas de 1000kms del pueblo en que vives  
  
-eh???? @.@   
  
- entonces.........  
  
-¿donde estamos?   
  
- en el pueblo - saco un mapa- de Fragilicastripo ( que imaginativa soy nnU)  
  
- ¿Fragil- que?  
  
- Fragilicastripo un hermoso poblado- empieza a citar del mapa- donde se venden las mejores Motocicletas de todo Londres.......  
  
- ¿Motocicletas?   
  
-podrias dejar de citar todo lo que digo.....  
  
- bueno en fin yo se manejar motocicletas pero no tengo dinero  
  
- ah!!!! es cierto -busca en su bolsillo - esta es nuestra salvacion -saca una tarjeta de credito   
  
- una tarjeta -la agarra- ¿deathcard?  
  
- sip con ahorros que ni siquiera la misma Jk Rowling puede tener   
  
- ycon esto te piensa comprar la motocicleta??  
  
- sip y tambien ropa  
  
-ropa?????  
  
- si hace mas de 2 años que no salgo de compras y quiero derrochar el dinero de esta tarjeta  
  
En fin despues de muchas alegaciones mias Kat por fin me convencio se compro 2 tunicas con capuchas nuevas, una falda, un pantalon y....  
  
-2 camisas y 1 pantalon para mi -le alege- no, ya es suficiente con el favor que me haces  
  
- Ya se- me contesto- pero si le quieres pedi matrimonio a "cho" debes de vestir bien   
  
Despues de comprar la ropa (y a regañadientes la mia) fuimos hacia las motos, claro que me quede esupefacto con todas las preguntas que Kat le hizo al encargado ¡Dios casi lo hizo llorar! salimos de la tienda con 2 majestousas (una para mi y la otra para Kat) motocicletas   
  
-Ahora - me dijo Kat sacando ota vez la lista- debemos de ir por comida "ligera"   
  
-¿Comida? -le dije  
  
-si uno no debe de lanzarse a la carretera por un dia con hambre  
  
Despues de comer nos fuimos a la carretera Kat encendio la radio (n/a: ejem que alguien me aclare si las motos tienen radio ^^U)  
  
- me gusta esta cancion- me dijo al escuchar los primeros acorde de Going under de Evanescence (n/a: si alguien tiene la letra me la envia porfa ^^U)  
  
- Si.............- le dije esa cancion me recordaba la cara de Enojo que me hacia cho al escuchar musica "Diabolica" como solia decir Cho estar escuchando esa cancion que tanto le gustaba con el viento en la cara solo le hacia recordar a Katt..no....- cho me ahce recordar a Cho  
  
-Vaya parece que en serio la amas - me dijo al ver esareaccion  
  
- si parece que la amo............  
  
______________________________  
  
Buaajajajajaajajaja  
  
si para los que esperaban que no hubiera romance (si hay)  
  
en fin pasemos a lo siguiente  
  
Fe de Erratas (o Estupideces de la autora)  
  
- SE ME OLVIDO DECIRLES QUE ESTAMOS EN EL PRESENTE Y HARRY VIVIA EN LONDRES INGLATERRA Y QUE ERA UN DUQUE MUY FAMOSO Y RICO (a quien se parecera)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Crystal Melody: la muerte anterior yo le calculos 1505 años, yo tampoco creo que harry vaya al infierno pero vamos a ver tal vez lo que le espera en casa es suficiente para querer ir al infierno (risa diabolica), a decir verdad las estupideces que va a decir Katrina son las que yo diria igualmente (se supone que es mi copia) va a ser algo divertido descubrir la estraña mentalidad de Mack (lo digo en serio) .............  
  
Eso es todo y se leen esto recuerden Reviews!!!!!  
  
Besos  
  
Mack 


	3. Amigos y Katrina ¡todo en un unico dia!

Sip regrese sin Reviews U.U pero regrese algo desanimada pero no voy a meter nada hasta el martes y lo queria hacer de una vez ahi va el sig capitulo  
  
Dedicado a: quien lo lea osease tu.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 3: Amigos y Kat.....  
  
Despues de tanto manejar llegamos a una casita a los limites de el pueblo yo la reconoci como la casa de Ron y Hermione mis amigos   
  
- Sera mejor que le pidamos si podemos quedarnos ahi -me dijo Kat al escuchar acerca de mis amigos  
  
- esta bien - le conteste  
  
Fuimos hacia la puerta, Hermione nos abrio, pedimos si nos dejaba pasar, nos dejo, Ron estaba en la cocina, tenia ojeras, inmediatamente se paro, despues de explicaciones....  
  
-Entonces estas ¿muerto? - mepregunto Hermione  
  
-Si - le dije - y esta -señale a Kat- es la muerte- recibi un codazo de parte deKat -la nueva muerte  
  
- esto es muy -empezo Ron -Complejo (n/a: Complicado)  
  
-Bueno pero -dijo Kat- no es tan malo la vida debe seguir ^-^  
  
- Siempre... -dijo Hermione- Estas contenta ¿verdad?  
  
- Sip-le contesto Kat- tanta oscuridad debe de traer luz ¿no?  
  
Hablaron y hablaron Parece que Hermione y Kat se hicieron amigas se caian muy bien  
  
nos retiramos a dormir y a la mañana siguiente estabamos mas frescos que una lechuga desayunamos y fuimos al camino   
  
-Kat- le empece a decir en el camino- Yo mori de un paro cardiaco y me preguntaba si....  
  
-Quieres saber mi vida Harry?- me pregunto Kat- me lo temia U.U  
  
-no la tienes que contar a la fuerza  
  
- no me caes bien ^-^ te la contare -tomo aire y empezo- ya te dije que era una Lady ¿no? -asenti- bueno era dama de cortejo de la princesa Diana, un dia me enamore de alguien Di me dijo que no le hiciera caso...... pero me gano el amor (lagrimita) y pues.....  
  
-¿como se llamaba?   
  
- no te lo dire soltare el llanto si lo digo.... en fin la persona que segun me amaba me....me...  
  
-¿Traiciono?   
  
-no me mato (a cuchillo limpio) claro que todavia no lo sabia....... quise regresar para ser "feliz" con el y resulto ....(llorando ya) que me engañaba y pues..... no me respeto ......pero de algo estoy segura........ Se morira al verme -solto una sonrisita de venganza y se seco las lagrimas  
  
-vaya...........pobre la que se case con el   
  
-¬¬  
  
- no!!!! no te habras  
  
-casado con el? si pero aun asi lo odio...  
  
de repente aparecio una casa grande de 2 pisos mi casa habiamos llegado......  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ya ta chiquito pero hay otro seguido --- 


	4. PENSAMIENTOS HACIA TI

Capitulo 4: Pensamientos que siento hacia ti  
  
(N/a: todo lo que siente harry al ver la casa)  
  
La casa al fin llegamos que ¡¡aventura!! ya quiero ver a Kat.. no Cho ¿Seguro que quieres ver a cho? ¿seguro que todavia la amas? ¿Seguro que quieres pasar tu vida con ella?  
  
que pienso claro que amo a Kat..no Cho!!!  
  
tal vez tengan razon, tal vez no quiero a Cho, Entonces que siento por Kat   
  
Ella no puede ser las estrellas en mi cielo negro sin luna.... ¿o si?  
  
Ella no puede ser la esperanza en la noche sin estrllas.... ¿o si?  
  
Ella no puedes ser el cobijo de mi cama..... ¿o si?  
  
Que siento por ella, ella es mi amiga,  
  
o no tal vez la ame o no   
  
Decidete Harry!!!!!  
  
La amo........... eso es la amo no me habia dado cuenta pero es cierto es las estrellas en la noches sin luna inclusive cuando si hay luna, no solo es el cobijo o la esperanza es lo que a mi me gusta soñar, los labios que me gustaria besar, la mejilla que quiero acariciar   
  
ella es mi todo, mi nada, mi mitad........................  
  
le dire a Cho que terminamos!!!!!  
  
Yo amo a Kat, le pedire que renuncie a su trabajo me dira que si estoy seguro!!!!!!!!  
  
la amo y estoy seguro que ella me ama a mi!!!!  
  
oh la vida sera perfecta de ahora en adelante  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lo siento pr capitulas tan cortos pero el final y el epilogo   
  
seran largos lo prometo   
  
  
  
Esperando su review y empacando Maleta ¡¡¡¡¡ Acapulco ahi voy!!! ^-^  
  
Mack 


End file.
